maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eltar
For eons the world of Eltar was known for its peaceful inhabitants and for the wonders they created. Eltarians have a spiritual power within them all that grows stronger as they age. They use this power to help find peace within themselves. Using a combination of technology and arcane power they created great wonders and managed to eradicate all major diseases and warfare from their world, as well as destroying social barriers. In the pre-enlightenment era they had four squadrons dedicated to protecting Eltar. On the ground was the Quake Squadron. In the sea was the Tsunami Squadron. In the skies were the Cyclone Squadron. Finally in space was the Meteor Squadron. The squadrons were equipped with mechanical suits about half the size of the Dino Megazord. These mecha were silver and unable to split or combine. These robots would take a crew of ten to pilot. The members of these squadrons were known as Rangers. However after the enlightenment era began the Rangers and Squadrons were phased out. Eltarians use their advanced space travel to visit distant worlds and help spread peace and understanding. They acted as diplomats across the universe. However the history of Eltar as well as the history of the universe itself was changed forever when the warlord Noxturn attacked. A science-mage named Zordon discovered a way to tap into a power source known as the morphing grid granting five Eltarians the power to morph into the universes first Power Rangers. The rulers of Eltar would revive the Squadron program, and with the program Rangers, after the arrival of the Power Rangers. Zordon refused to share the secret of the Morphing Grid to prevent its abuse leading to them finding a new power source to create a new Elite Ranger squadron. After months of battles the Power Rangers managed to drive Noxturn off by throwing him into a black hole. The victory was costly and the Red Ranger fell in battle only for his spirit to inhabit a robotic body his brother had built. Zordon and Zoltar departed Eltar seeking new adventures out in the stars as they continued to battle against evil. The other Power Rangers returned to their civilian lives and lived long happy lives. Millennia later the evil Dark Specter would invade Eltar and destroy much of its wonders, during the battle against his forces the robot rangers were heavily damaged and forced to flee to the world of Liaria where they were repaired and became the Robo Racer Rangers. During the battle many of the Elite Rangers fell. In time however the evil forces were defeated thanks in large part to Zordon sacrificing himself. Eltar would not remain unscathed for long though as little over a decade later the Stellar Empire would invade the peaceful world. Eltar and most of the rest of the universe would remain under Empire control for years until the Pirate Rangers tore the empire down. During their adventures returning stolen relics to invaded worlds the Pirate Rangers make a stop on Eltar and visit Zordon’s lab to honor him and the fallen Zoltar. As before the Eltarians rise from the ashes of invasion and rebuild their world. Eltar remains a major player in interplanetary relations with many diplomats either coming from or receiving some training on the world of peace. For their role in history many statues honoring the Eltar Rangers can be found across Eltar. With a statue for each Ranger residing in their home sectors with a statue honoring the team as a whole standing proud in Eltar’s capital city of Meledon. Category:Planets